alone en la vida
by miscellaneousilly
Summary: Impian pudar, jejaknya menjadi tak jelas. Suka duka hari tak memudar. [Focus story : Historia] [EreHisu]


**ALONE EN LA VIDA**

**ATTACK ON TITAN BELONGS TO HAJIME ISAYAMA**

**ALONE EN LA VIDA BELONGS TO L'Arc~en~Ciel**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(s), AU, OOC, ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

* * *

[ impian pudar, jejaknya menjadi tak jelas ]

Rambut _blonde_ panjangnya berkibar tertiup angin. Di atap, satu-satunya tempat dimana telinganya tenang tanpa hingar-bingar pembicaraan yang baginya menyakitkan. Berbekal roti _sandwich_ dan susu kemasan, makan siangnya pun terlampau sederhana.

Tak apa, dirinya sudah terbiasa. Lebih baik jika sendiri seperti ini. Walau hanya ditemani elemen alam berupa langit biru atau hembusan angin, ia merasa penatnya sedikit berkurang. Setidaknya dalam kurun kurang dari 1 jam per hari.

"Disini lagi?" Suaranya familiar. Historia menorehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Annie berjalan ke arahnya sambil menenteng kotak makan siangnya.

"Masih?" tanyanya lagi sembari mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Historia, yang dijawab dengan anggukkan kecil.

Annie tak merespon lebih. Ia lebih memilih membuka kotak makan siangnya.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan di bagianmu, Annie?" Historia membuka percakapan.

"Tak ada masalah," jawabnya dengan nada datar.

Sejujurnya, ia ingin seperti Annie yang tak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar, dingin, dan dianggap sebagai pribadi yang angkuh. Sayangnya, ia tak mempunyai sifat acuh tak acuh macam Annie.

"Senangnya."

Netra birunya menatap Annie, lalu menatap awan. Keduanya lebih banyak diam, bergerak dengan pergerakan yang minin, namun dapat membuatnya tenang.

"_Ne_, Annie."

Annie tak menjawab. Tapi ia mendengarkan.

"Apakah sebenarnya aku memang tak pantas untuk hidup?"

.

* * *

[ seberapa lama aku harus menunggu di ujung jalan itu? ]

Ia tak tahu apa yang membuat kolega-kolega di tempatnya bekerja membencinya. Hingga menyebar rumor yang buruk, mulai dari ia masuk ke perusahaan itu karena adanya relasi yang kuat dengan atasannya, bersikap manis untuk mengambil atensi dari para kolega pria, hingga karena seringnya ia dipanggil ke ruangan Levi, kolega-koleganya menganggap bahwa ia wanita yang murahan.

"Bahkan kemarin aku melihatnya berjalan bersama Eren di komplek perhotelan!"

_Kami hanya berjalan bersama menuju stasiun untuk pulang bersama._

"Eren dan dia memang satu universitas bukan?"

_Kami bahkan sudah saling mengenal sejak menginjakkan kaki di sekolah menengah._

"Jangan lupakan Tuan Braun! Dia saja bisa langsung terpikat saat pertama kali melihatnya."

_Kami tak ada hubungan apa-apa._

"Bahkan Tuan Ackerman yang dikenal cuek bisa diambil hatinya."

_Aku mengunjunginya karena dia ketua tim Marketing yang jadi penanggung jawab bagianku._

"Seminggu sebelumnya, ia berlama-lama di ruangan Tuan Smith!"

_Dia memanggilku karena orangtua kami sudah saing mengenal sejak lama._

"Dia memang gila!"

"AKU MEMANG GILA!" Teriaknya.

Rasanya selalu sama. Perih, tersayat, dan kesedihan memenuhi relung pikirnya. Ia marah pada dirinya, terlebih lagi pada ujaran-ujaran kebencian yang ditujukan padanya. Tak cukupkah mereka memakinya dalam satu hari penuh?

Teruduk di atas lantai marmer kamar mandi yang dingin, menyayat di antara salah satu pergelangan tangannya, menangis, adalah hal yang sering Historia lakukan saat malam mendatang. Terlebihh akhir-akhir ini, rasanya stress mendera otaknya.

Dilihat pantulan wajah dirinya dari balik cermin yang tertera di dinding kamar mandi. Matanya lagi-lagi bengkak, rambutnya berantakan. Manik birunya, warna rambutnya, dan kulit seputih porselennya pun masih sama. Itu benar-benar dirinya.

Tak pelak, ia tertawa dan menangis secara bersamaan.

"Aku membencimu, kau tahu?"

"Kenapa wajah ini bisa ada disini?" lagi-lagi, ia mengacungkan pisau yang semula ia genggam untuk mengiris urat nadinya. Ujung pisaunya menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Perlahan ia gerakkan pisaunya, menciptakan satu garis goresan baru, hingga menyebabkan cairan merah pekat itu keluar dan turun menuruni garis dagu lancipnya.

"Kau terlihat lebih baik." Ia tersenyum dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Satu gunting yang tersampir di kotak obatnya ia ambil. Helaian-helaian sepanjang punggung itu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang tak beratur. Kali ini poninya yang sudah mulai memanjang menjadi tujuannya. "Kau lebih bagus seperti ini."

.

* * *

[ suka duka hari tak memudar ]

"Pipimu kenapa?" Atensinya menangkap satu plester yang menghiasi wajah Historia.

"Salah perhitungan. Kau tahu? Wanita harus berdandan, dan saat hendak menggunting poniku, tak sengaja aku melukai pipiku dengan gunting." Ia berbohong.

"Biar kulihat." Eren menarik dagunya, menilik pipi kirinya yang terbalut plester.

"Lihat, sudah kubilang. Di tempat umum seperti ini ia tak malu untuk menunjukkan sisi buruknya."

"Wanita macam dia tak memang tak malu lagi!"

Telinganya teramat sensitif mendengar ujaran-ujaran kebencian. Dengan segera, ia menepis tangan Eren dan menutup sebelah pipinya. Historia cukup bernapas lega karena Eren tak mendengar ucapan-ucapan yang tak baik itu.

"Eren, sepertinya aku sedikit pusing."

"Eh? Pantas wajahmu pucat. Apa kau sakit?"

Lagi-lagi, Eren menunjukkan perhatiannya. Ditempelkannya telapak tangannya tepat di atas dahinya.

"A-aku pulang!"

Belum sempat Eren memeriksa suhu tubuhnya, Historia lebih memilih kembali memutar jalan untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Bahkan masih pagi pun ia sudah mendengar ocehan yang ditujukan padanya.

Tak pelak, airmatanya lagi-lagi tak terbendung. Dengan memeluk kedua lutunya, ia terisak di atas _bathtub_. Bahunya kini bergetar lebih hebat, tangannya pun yang kalah mengeluarkan tremor yang sama.

"Inikah saatnya?"

Dengan tangannya yang masih bergetar, Historia mengacungkan pisau berukuran sedang yang sebelumnya ia pakai.

Satu sayatan kini tercipta lagi dari balik pergelangan tangannya. Darah itu mewarnai _bathtub_nya yang berwarna putih.

"KENAPA KAU MASIH HIDUP, HISTORIA REISS?!"

.

* * *

[ di balik jalan biasa itu, ku lihat gelora cinta tercipta ]

Pukul 7 lebih, dan Historia masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Saat jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 8 barulah ia keluar seperti biasa, melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum cerah.

Tapi, apa-apaan dengan penampilannya?

Satu plester yang menghiasi pipinya, rambut barunya yang terkesan acak-acakan. Reflek, Eren mengerutkan keningnya. Sejak kapan Historia mengubah _sense of fashionnya_ yang semula terlihat sangat feminim?

Lagi-lagi, dirinya dibuat gusar karena Historia yang mengakhiri kontak fisiknya secara sepihak dan tak memberikan kesempatan pada dirinya untuk bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga pekerja macam Historia terbirit-birit kembali ke apartemennya, bahkan jam makan siang pun belum mulai.

Eren yakin ada yang tak beres dengan wanita itu.

Tepat di depan pintu apartemennya, ia memencet tombol bel.

"Historia?"

Tak ada jawaban. Dan Eren sudah mengulangi hal tersebut yang masih nihil jawaban.

Rasanya, benar-benar ada yang tak beres.

Diputarnya kenop pintu apartemen Historia dan tak ada keamanan disana. Pintunya sama sekali tak dikunci.

_Historia pasti ada di dalam._

Ia cari ke setiap penjuru ruangan. Eren pun masih belum bisa menemukannya, kecuali satu tempat.

Pintu kamar mandi itu semula tertutup rapat. Didapatinya lampunya menyala dan tak ada suara lain selain tetesan air. Pemandangan yang pertama ia dapati adalah darah yang menetes serta helaian rambut yang tergeletak di atas lantai marmer berwarna coklat itu. Tak lupa pisau dan gunting pun.

Matanya membelalak saat mendapati sosok yang selama ini ia cari. Tubuhnya terendam air yang menggenang di dalam _bathub_. Kelopak matanya tertutup, namun dadanya terindikasi naik-turun mengartikan Historia masih hidup.

"HISTORIA!".

.

* * *

[ bertemu denganmu, itu cukup ]

Perlahan, kelopak matanya terbuka. Namun hal yang pertama kali ia dapati adalah ruangan serba putih, dan dirinya terbaring di atas kasur yang cukup empuk. Ini bukan apartemennya, tempat dirinya tinggal. Belum sempat ia memastikan, kepalanya masih terasa berat.

Ekor matanya memutar, memperhatikan seisi ruangan yang dapat ia bisa lihat.

Dan bau antiseptik ini.

Ia menarik kesimpulan bahwa dirinya ada di rumah sakit.

Lagi-lagi, likuid bening menuruni garis pipinya.

_Aku gagal lagi, ya?_

"Historia!"

Kepalanya bergerak, mencari suara siapakah yang memanggil namanya. Dari balik pintu, Eren berjalan menuju ranjangnya dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

"Kau sudah sadar? Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!"

Hatinya sedikit mencelos, sebab masih ada manusia yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya dengan begitu hebat.

"Kenapa kau tak ceritakan padaku?"

"Kenapa aku tak memeriksa pergelanganmu dari awal, hm?"

Di hadapan Historia, pria bersurai coklat itu menandakan bahwa ia sangat menyesal. Disentuhnya pergelangan Historia dengan lembut, menatapnya dengan lekat. Luka-luka goresan itu tentunya masih tersisa. Dan bayangan Historia melakukan _self-harming_pun membayanginya.

"Kumohon, jangan lakukan itu lagi," pinta Eren sembari menggenggam tangan Historia yang masih dihiasi selang infus.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

"Keluh kesahmu, masalahmu, dan jika ada yang berani macam-macam padamu, biar kulawan."

Dalam genggaman Eren, hangat menyeruak dari balik tubuhnya. Semua keberanian Eren rasanya ikut tersalur. Tak pelak ia terisak, menangis dalam ruangan yang hanya diisi oleh dua insan di dalamnya.

"Terima kasih, Eren. Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

.

.

おわり

* * *

Author's Note :

Ini fiksi pertama saya yang diisi dengan _pair_ EreHisu (namun ya, disini difokuskan pada sosok Historia sendiri). Dan em, kisah ini terinspirasi dari teman saya, teman satu grup (namun tentunya beda kasus, oke?) Dan yah, adegan-adegan di atas tentunya tidak untuk ditiru.

_Everyone deserves to be happy,_ _in every aspects. Don't judge them whatever they did, bcs everyone has different problems._

_Fyi_, arti dari judul tsb adalah 'Hidup kesendirian' atau bisa dikatakan disini Historia melawan semua hujatan hingga menyiksa dirinya sendiri, tanpa sepengetahuan Eren ataupun Annie. Jadi disini saya interpretasikan Historia sendiri yang merasa bahwa dia berjuang untuk hidupnya sendiri, namun berusaha untuk mengakhiri kehidupannya sendiri sekaligus.

Dan L'arc~en~Ciel ini salah satu band favorit saya (walau band ini lebih dikenal band tua, namun rasanya saya belum pernah menganggap band ini tua, karena eksistensi mereka masih begitu hebat!) Dan jika berkenan, bisa didengarkan lagunya. Menurut saya, lagunya memang bagus (tapi tergantung selera masing-masing, ya).

And anyways, terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah bersedia membaca.

_Sincerely,_

_Yusvira_


End file.
